fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 38: 1. Stunde Zauberkunst
Zurück zu → Kapitel 37: Mittagspause ...und noch mehr Permits 1. Stunde Zauberkunst Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht Auf dem Weg zu seiner ersten Stunde Zauberkunst-Unterricht bei Frau Professor Rosenberg traf Steve wieder auf seine beiden Freunde. "Hat alles geklappt, mit dem Permit für "Christl" ... auch, wenn ich mich vermutlich daran gewöhnen muss, dass sie ihre Jagdbeute in mein Zimmer schleppt...!" meinte er, worauf Will hervorstieß: "Doch hoffentlich keine Ratte?!" "Nein - aber 'n Eichhörnchen, das sie auf dem Fußboden zerfleddert hat... war auch nicht wesentlich appetitlicher..." entgegnete Steve, etwas irritiert, wegen Wills alarmiertem Tonfall und Timmys Gesichtsausdruck. Ehe er jedoch nachfragen konnte, tauchte auch der Rabe Blackbird bei ihnen auf, der prompt: "High Noon! - The Good, the Bad and the Ugly!" krächzte, wobei keiner der Jungs sich ganz sicher war, auf wen von ihnen sich "Good", "Bad" und "Ugly" bezog. "Kein High Noon! - Mittagessen ist vorbei, wir haben gleich "Zauberkunst", und im Unterricht sind unsre Haustiere - wie wir seit heute morgen wissen - ja nicht erwünscht. - Also sei so lieb, und flieg zurück in mein Zimmer! - Ich beschäftige mich mit Dir, wenn wir die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke heute Nachmittag hinter uns haben, ja...?" erklärte Timmy seinem sprachbegabten Raben leicht genervt, und - unabhängig davon, wieviel der Vogel von seiner Ansprache verstand - gehorchte er, und flog den Korridor zurück. Unterrichtsbeginn Dann standen sie vor der Tür zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst, der sich im ersten Obergeschoss des Schlosses Bergklamm befand. - Der Raum war, wie sie es bereits aus "Verwandlung" und "Arithmantik" gewohnt waren, mit den etwas altmodischen Schulbänken und Pulten sowie einem Lehrertisch eingerichtet. Die Mehrzahl ihrer Klassenkameradinnen und Kameraden waren bereits anwesend, und hatten auf den Bänken hinter ihren Pulten Platz genommen, während die Professorin vorn, vor ihrem Lehrerpult stand. Hinter ihnen folgten nur noch die blonde Kölner Jung-Hexe mit den beiden Pferdeschwänzen und der kleine Zauberer mit dem mausbraunen, zerstrubbelten Haar. "Setzen Sie sich, junge Damen und Herrschaften!" forderte Prof. Elke Rosenberg sie auf. "Willkommen zu Eurer ersten Unterrichtsstunde im Fach Zauberkunst!" Der Blick der Lehrerin, die ihr Festdirndl aus grünem Samt, das sie beim Ziehen der Zimmernummern getragen hatte, gegen eine - gleichfalls grüne - Zaubererrobe vertauscht hatte, wanderte über die Bankreihen. "Wir benötigen das "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band 1" von der schätzenswerten Miranda Habicht ... und unsere Zauberstäbe!" Ein allgemeines Gekrame in Schul- und Schultertaschen begann, als alle Erstklässler und Erstklässlerinnen das geforderte Schulbuch hervorholten, und es vor sich auf ihr jeweiliges Pult legten. "Aber bevor wir beginnen, werde ich mir Eure Zauberstäbe ansehen!" Steve, Will und Timmy blickten sich ein wenig besorgt an. Würde die Lehrerin erkennen, was für eine Vorgeschichte der jeweilige Stab hatte? - Und würde dies Konsequenzen haben? Steve musste schlucken, bei der Vorstellung, dass all ihre 15 Mitschülerinnen und -schüler erfahren würden, dass er den Stab von einem Akolythen Grindelwalds besaß. Timmy hingegen überlegte, wie er sich herauswinden sollte, falls ihm auf den Kopf zu gesagt wurde, dass er einen Zauberstab besaß, der eigentlich einem ehemaligen britischen Zaubereiminister gehörte. - Hätte er vielleicht doch besser daran getan, sich dem Wunsch von Lemann, Detwiler und Styles zu beugen, und den Pflaumenholz-Stab gegen einen anderen eingetauscht? Die Zauberstäbe Systhematisch schritt sie durch die Reihen der Schülerinnen und Schüler, betrachtete jeden Stab eingehend, und schien durch eine blosse Berührung mit der Spitze ihres eigenen Stabs aus Hainbuche von jedem Zauberstabholz und Zauberstabkern zu erkennen. - Schäbige, abgenutzte und ramponierte Stäbe erregten offenkundig ihr Missfallen. - Am Schlimmsten war in dieser Hinsicht der Stab des kleinen Zauberschülers mit dem mausbraunen Haar, der offensichtlich angebrochen und mittels Zauberband eher notdürftig geflickt war. "Hasel und Einhornschweifhaar ... aber in welchem Zustand!" sie klang geradezu empört, nahm den Stab in die Hand und betrachtete ihn sehr eingehend aus beinahe jedem möglichen Blickwinkel. "Immerhin nicht komplett durchgebrochen. - Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er noch einigermaßen zum Arbeiten taugt, und Sie damit in meinem Unterricht wie auch in "Verwandlung" - und schlimmer, in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei unserer Frau Direktorin keine Katastrophen auslösen!" Eingeschüchtert nahm der Junge den Stab wieder zurück. Auch der gerade, schmucklose und etwas abgegriffene Zedernholz-Stab des farbigen Jungen mit dem schwarzen Kraushaar und der beinahe ebenholzfarbenen Haut erregte ihr Missfallen. "Ein Kern aus Thestral-Schweifhaar. - Unverkennbar ein Gregorowitsch-Design. Aber die Spitze ist beschädigt...!" Das traf offenkundig zu, und aus der Zauberstabspitze ragten die Haare des Zauberstabkerns, wie die Borsten eines ausgedienten Pinsels. "Das war "Ozimydias"!" der junge Zauberer blickte die Zauberkunstlehrerin entschuldigend an. "Hat auf der Zauberstabspitze herumgekaut... Da war er noch kein halbes Jahr alt." Der Junge musste schlucken. "Danach ist er in einer einzigen Nacht auf seine heutige Größe angewachsen..." Er zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. "Die Erkenntnis, dass er es trotz seiner Größe nicht im Zweikampf mit Molossern oder einem ausgewachsenen Leoparden aufnehmen kann, hat bei meinem Kater - leider - einige Zeit gebraucht...!" Will, Steve und Timmy tauschten bei diesen Worten des farbigen Mitschülers vielsagende Blicke. Das erklärte durchaus, wie dem Monstrum von Kater ein Auge abhanden gekommen war, und warum sein eines Ohr so zerfetzt aussah... "Nun gut! - Ich denke, er ist trotz dieser ...äh, speziellen Episode noch grundsätzlich funktionstauglich..." Die Zauberkunstlehrerin wandte sich als nächstes der knochendürren Hexe mit den hässlichen, spitzen Zähnen und der abgetragenen Schuluniform zu, die ihr nicht richtig passte. Auch das Zauberbuch vor ihr auf dem Tisch sah aus, als hätte sie es aus einem Altpapiercontainer gezogen. - Ihr Zauberstab war von ihrer gesamten Schulausstattung noch im besten Zustand: Extrem dünn, und - speziell für die körperlich kleine, magere Hexe - von außergewöhnlicher Länge. Bei Timmy weckte er unwillkürlich Assoziationen an eine Szene aus einem Piratenfilm, den er mal gesehen hatte: Der Stock, den dort ein sadistischer Aufseher benutzt hatte, um einen schwarzen Sklaven auszupeitschen, hatte ganz ähnlich ausgesehen... Ihm schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, da er der Sabberhexe, die das Mädchen "Tante" genannt hatte, durchaus zutraute, dass sie den Stab in einer derartigen Weise als Marterwerkzeug gebrauchte. Da der dünne Stab selbst kein brauchbares Griffstück gehabt hätte, an dem er sich vernünftig fest fassen ließ, hatte man das Ende in einen Knochen eingepasst, was den Gesamteindruck nicht wirklich verbesserte. "Ah ... Weide ...und ebenfalls Thestral-Schweifhaar... noch einer von Gregorowitsch - wenn auch kein für ihn typisches Design. An sich hat er es - soweit ich weiß - immer abgelehnt, derart dünne Stäbe zu fertigen." Die Professorin zuckte die Schultern. "Als er den hier gemacht hat, muss er noch mit unterschiedlichen Zauberstabhölzern experimentiert haben. - Seinerzeit soll er sich ja im Besitz des Elderstabs befunden, und versucht haben, dessen spezifische Eigenheiten zu duplizieren, im Bemühen, besonders machtvolle Zauberstäbe zu erschaffen! - Gut, er gefällt mir nicht besonders, aber er ist in Ordnung - und vorallem: in gutem Zustand!" Die magere Hexe, die sich offensichtlich sehr hatte zusammennehmen müssen, ihn der Lehrerin nicht aus der Hand zu reißen, erhielt den Stab zurück. Die blonde Hexe aus Köln hatte einen Rosenholzstab mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, der die Zustimmung der Zauberkunstlehrerin fand. Auch am Stab des rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Mädchens aus Ahornholz und Phönixfeder hatte sie nichts auszusetzen. Wills Stab schien sie mehr, als nur ein wenig zu überraschen. "Pappel. Gut, ansprechendes Design, kunstfertig, auch, wenn ich es keinem namhaften Zauberstabmacher zuordnen kann... aber: Ein Kern aus Veelahaar?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer gibt einem jungen Mann einen Zauberstab mit einem Kern aus Veelahaar... viel zu kapriziös, für meinen Geschmack!" - Ein Blick auf den Jungen genügte ihr, dass er mit Sicherheit keine Veela in seiner Ahnenreihe haben mochte, was in ihren Augen - vielleicht - noch eine valide Erklärung gewesen wäre. "Er hat mich ausgesucht!" begehrte Will auf. Genau das hatten jedenfalls sowohl Detwiler als auch Lemann in ihrem Laden in Bonn gesagt. "So? Nun... gut, wenn Sie sich damit wohl fühlen... qualitativ, und vom Zustand her, ist nichts gegen den Stab zu sagen!" Die Professorin wandte sich dem nächsten Erstklässler zu. Es war Steve. "Olive und Phönixfeder, starr, und praktisch nicht federnd..." mit sichtlich missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete sie den kunstvoll geschnitzten, skelettierten Vogelschädel am Ende des Griffstücks. - Falls sie identifizierte, welche Art von Zauberer der Erstbesitzer von Steves Stab - jener von Johnnie Detwiler als "Killer" bezeichnete Mann namens Nagel - gewesen war, sagte sie dies zumindest nicht. - Den weißblonden Jungen erfüllte ihr diesbezügliches Schweigen - wenigstens für den Moment - mit nahezu grenzenloser Erleichterung. Stattdessen ging sie weiter zu Timmy. Dessen Stab verblüffte sie wenigstens ebenso sehr, wie der Wills. "Kernholz von einem Obstgehölz ... Pflaumenbaum. - Der Kern: Augureyfeder?!" Ihr war nur ein einziger Zauberer bekannt, der einen Zauberstab mit einem solchen Kern besessen hatte, und das war Cornelius Fudge gewesen, der langjährige, britische Zaubereiminister. Der hatte ihn - ihres Wissens nach - anlässlich eines internationalen Zaubererkongresses von seinem Amtskollegen aus Liechtenstein zum Geschenk erhalten. - Ihr wollte partout nicht einfallen, wie ein rothaariger, fuchsgesichtiger Schüler in den Besitz dieses Stabs gelangt sein konnte. Andererseits war ihr natürlich bekannt, dass Fudge in seiner Heimat schon vor über einem Jahr in Ungnade gefallen und zum Rücktritt gezwungen worden war. Es mochte sein, dass er den Stab - notgedrungen - veräußert hatte, als er nach den jüngsten, mehr als unschönen Umbrüchen in der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens ins Ausland gegangen war, auch, wenn sie zu wissen glaubte, dass die Briten wenn es um Zauberstäbe ging ziemliche Puristen waren. Nach allem, was sie gelesen hatte, lehnten die Engländer (wie auch Waliser, Iren und Schotten) - mehrheitlich - sowohl den Verkauf als auch das Vererben oder anderweitige Weitergeben gebrauchter Zauberstäbe ab, und gaben verstorbenen Zauberern den jeweiligen Stab traditionell mit ins Grab. - Wie bei Steves Stab verzichtete sie auch bei Timmys darauf, ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen, sondern gab ihn mit den Worten "Ein schöner, flexibler Stab, der Ihnen gute Dienste leisten sollte, junger Mann!" seinem derzeitigen Besitzer zurück. Der Unterricht "Und nun," sagte die Lehrerin, als sie wieder vorn, am Lehrertisch stand, "schlagen Sie bitte Ihr "Handbuch der Zaubersprüche" auf Seite 7 auf!" 18 Zauberbücher wurden aufgeschlagen. Selbige Seite behandelte - offenkundig - einen sehr einfachen Schwebezauber, mittels dessen man leichte Objekte mittels einer bestimmten Zauberstab-Bewegung in die Luft steigen lassen, und dann mit dem Zauberstab herum dirigieren konnte. Da die drei Freunde ja bereits gesehen hatten, wie diverse, erwachsene Zauberer - von Edmund F. Drekkers Mitarbeitern über Ladenbetreiber in der Bonner Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße bis hin zu ihren Lehrern auf Schloss Bergklamm Gegenstände mittels lässigen Zauberstabschlenkern hierhin und dorthin bewegten, überraschte sie dies nicht. - Es schien sich um einen grundlegenden Alltagszauber der magischen Welt zu handeln. Wie sich jedoch bald zeigte, war die Umsetzung gar nicht so einfach. Der Zauberspruch "Wingardium Leviosa" musste korrekt und richtig betont ausgesprochen, und zeitgleich die akurate Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt werden. Die Lehrerin verteilte eine Art Votivbilder, die ein Abbild der historischen Kaiserin Maria Theresia zeigten, und aus steifem, etwa zwei Millimeter starkem Karton bestanden. Diese sollten die Schüler - nachdem sie die Zauberstabbewegung ein paar mal "trocken" probiert hatten - in die Höhe schweben lassen. Timmy gehörte zu den ersten, die es schafften, ihr Kärtchen nicht nur in die Höhe steigen zu lassen, ohne dass es seine wagerechte Lage veränderte, sondern es anschließend auch gezielt herumzubewegen. Will gelang dies zwar auch, aber während er seine Karte mit Maria Theresias Konterfei hierhin und dorthin bewegte, überzog sich der Karton - unbeabsichtigt - mit einer Schicht aus Eis. Bei dem jungen Zauberer mit dem mausbraunen Haar taumelte die Karte durch die Luft, wie ein sturzbesoffener Vogel. Die Krönung leistete sich der farbige Junge, der mit seinem von seinem Kater angeknabberten Zedernholz-Stab schlecht zielte, und versehentlich statt des Kärtchens sein Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche fast bis zur Decke des Raumes empor schweben ließ, und - als er entsetzt erkannte, was er da tat - unwillkürlich den Zauber beendete, so dass das Buch auf die magere Hexe mit der fadenscheinigen, zu weiten Schuluniform herabfiel. Diese hätte ihm dafür - wenn die Zauberkunstlehrerin nicht eingegriffen hätte - in ihrer Wut über die "Attacke" einen streng verbotenen Fluch aufgehalst. - Steve, der mit Grauen an die von ihm mit dem Olivenholzstab erzeugte, grüne Lichtpeitsche im Zauberstab-Laden in Bonn zurückdachte, ließ seine Karte zwar kontrolliert in die Höhe steigen, hatte aber zu viel Angst, sie mittels seines Zauberstabs anschließend auch in der Luft herumzubewegen. Am Ende der Stunde trug eine - geringfügig genervte - Frau Professor Rosenberg ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern auf, den Zauber nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde dieses Tages zu üben, "bis sie ihn sicher beherrschten". Timmy nahm sie hiervon ausdrücklich aus, da sie diesem bescheinigte, den Schwebezauber bereits am Ende ihrer ersten Stunde Zauberkunst so sicher anzuwenden, als ob er ihn schon seit Jahren nutze. Steve musste sich sagen lassen, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab zu zögerlich umgehe, Will dagegen, dass er sich mehr konzentrieren solle, um das unbeabsichtigte Vereisen des zum Schweben gebrachten Objekts zu vermeiden. Der junge Farbige und der braunhaarige, kleinwüchsige Zauberschüler bekamen gesagt, dass sie es - ungeachtet ihrer physisch mangelhaften Zauberstäbe - doch eigentlich ebenfalls besser können müssten. Die Nichte der Sabberhexe erhielt ihre zweite Strafarbeit dieses Tages, diesmal verbunden mit Nachsitzen: 100-mal würde sie auf Pergament den Satz schreiben müssen "Verbotene Flüche heißen so, weil es mir verboten ist, sie gegen meine Mitschüler zu gebrauchen!" - Hierzu hätte sie sich um 19 Uhr, unmittelbar nach dem Abendessen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock einzufinden. Als sie der Lehrerin bestätigte, dass sie verstanden habe, und pünktlich erscheinen werde, um ihre Strafe anzutreten, war ihr Gesicht so grau, wie alter, von der Sonne ausgebleichter Beton... Steve, Timmy - und selbst Will - tat sie in diesem Moment (trotz ihrer nach dem heutigen Mittagessen ausgestoßenen Drohung gegen Wills Mungo "Joker") beinahe leid. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 39: Zaubertränke - die 1. Doppelstunde Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##